At Hogwarts
by AlexsandraGabriel
Summary: RachelxQuinn relationship. BrittanyxRachel friendship. Eventually SantanaxRachel friendship. Faberry and Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First fanfiction ever, so please be nice. All though I don't mind reviews. Sorry if it's really that bad... **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to whomever owns them. I don't own Glee, nor do I own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>To say that Quinn had a lot on her plate would be an understatement; after all she was a prefect, the smartest of her house, the captain of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team, and she also had to make room for her friends. Yet, she somehow managed just fine. She was already planning out her study guide for her OWL's while patrolling the corridors of the Hogwarts Express with her fellow prefects. She noticed Rachel Berry seemed exceptionally ecstatic for being chosen as a Slytherin prefect. The trolley was making its way down the hallway as well. She noticed a few first years buying some of the delicious candy.<p>

"Anything from the trolley dear?" she asked politely. She saw Rachel buy a pack of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, they were her favorite. When the trolley passed by Quinn she settled for a chocolate frog. Rachel approached her then, offering her some candy.

"No thanks," Quinn replied, opening her chocolate frog, and catching it with ease. The spell wore off and she took a small bite.

"Wow, it took me years to finally catch one of those," Rachel commented.

"It's not that hard," she replied, taking a look at her card. She found that it was yet again, Professor Dumbledore.

"Who'd ya get?" Rachel asked.

"Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, that's who I got for my first frog," Rachel smiled. Just then, Santana and Brittany stepped out and into the hall, Santana, smoothing out her uniform, and Brittany following happily. Once they spotted the pair, Brittany ran up and pulled Rachel into a tight hug, and twirling her around. Rachel laughed, hugging her back. She did this to Quinn as well.

"Dwarf," Santana sneered. "Q," she smirked. Rachel frowned, deciding this was her cue to leave. Brittany scolded her lightly, but didn't exactly make a move to stop the prefect.

"You do know that she's probably going to be your roommate right?" Quinn asked.

"_Great, _I have to live with that filthy Mudblood as a roommate,"Santana groaned. Brittany paled at this. She was a muggle-born as well, and still after all these years Santana never knew. Brittany was too afraid of what might happen. The only person, who did know, other than the teachers, was Rachel. Quinn had a hunch, but she never questioned her, and she didn't dare try to ask Santana about it.

"H-hey, I'm gonna go check on Rachel," Brittany stammered.

"Alright," Santana sighed, watching her girlfriend saunter down the corridor to find her friend.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you ok?" Britt asked with trembling lips.<p>

"Of course… are _you?" _she questioned. The tall blonde, leaned in for a hug, to which the tiny diva returned quickly. The tears came fast, just as they had every time Santana or Quinn mentioned any hatred towards mudbloods. She usually went along with it until she found Rachel. Rachel whispered reassuring words that she knew would help her friend feel better.

"Have you ever tried –" the brunette was cut off.

"Nope, never." The dancer continued, "I'm too afraid of what she might think."

"However, as you've said and as I've noticed, she's full of compassion towards you, and _only you,_ I'm sure she'll understand. She really loves you, it's quite obvious as well."

"B-but her hatred towards mudbloods is so strong and I-I don't know," she faltered.

"That's okay, but when the time comes, and you do tell her, I'm sure she'll be nothing but compassionate." Rachel wiped away her tears, but thankfully they were coming to a stop. Brittany hiccupped and thanked her friend for helping her.

"You're the best Rach." The brunette nodded sadly, and they held each other as the blonde tried to recover. They both looked up to find Santana and Quinn coming their way. Rachel quickly whispered a spell, and with a flick of her wand, the puffiness on Britt's face from all of the crying was gone. Rachel learned this a few years ago after Santana first found Brittany crying, she had threatened to beat her, and skin her alive but thankfully Brittany had stopped her on time. They pulled apart and Rachel nodded, walking away.

"Rachel wait," Quinn grabbed her wrist and stopped her, sending up sparks and tingles up, along her arm. "San," Quinn hissed.

"I'm sorry, _dwarf._"

"I- it's okay," she said, looking down at Quinn's hand that was still holding onto her wrist. "Uhm.."

The blonde quickly let go, trying to hide her blush, as the diva walked away.

"You are _ridiculous, _Fabray," Santana smirked.

"You have to learn to stop being so mean to her, or at least learn how to apologize," Brittany said.

"That's not what I'm talking about, I'm talking about how Quinn's got the hot's for Rachel."

"Santana!"

"Since when?" Brittany asked, confusedly.

"Since forever, Britt-Britt"

"Shut it, _Lopez_," Quinn warned. "Just please, don't tell anyone Britt, _especially_, Rachel."

"My lips are sealed." Santana cackled. Quinn was done for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo terribly sorry to the people who actually followed/favorite/reviewed this story. I kinda thought it would be a dead-end on this site, but then I started to miss it and I got some inspiration from Midwinternight's recent review. It's kinda short, but I've been saving the beginning for a while and I never got the motivation to finish it until now. I also want to thank lileyfan1415 and lchouee… hopefully they're still here and they didn't give up on me… _please notify me of any grammar or spelling mistakes._ Please don't hate me but I've added Gabrielle/Avery to the story. I really love her, despite our lack of knowledge about her. You can't deny their obvious attraction towards each other in that hallway after they won… I know most of the fandom has an affinity towards the name Gabrielle but I've chosen to call her Avery instead.**

****Disclaimer: All rights go to whomever owns them. I don't own Glee, nor do I own Harry Potter.****

* * *

><p>They soon found that Quinn was right, and Santana and Rachel were indeed roommates. Quinn made her swear not to do anything to harm the petite brunette. She grudgingly complied but everyone knew that she had her slip ups. Quinn had the same roommates as last year. They weren't exactly close, they feared her. Brittany had Tina Cohen-Chang, a half-blood who was currently dating Mike Chang (no relation), to keep her company, and Lord Tubbington of course.<p>

After their first night in, Santana had already been so close to breaking her promise six times. Eventually though, the little diva fell asleep and Santana was able to relax and sneak off and mess around with Britt.

* * *

><p>"Morning Rachel," Brittany smiled at her as they found each other walking through the corridors to the dining hall.<p>

"Good Morning Britt," Rachel replied cheerily. They sat down across from each other on one of the far benches. Brittany quickly dug into her breakfast, munching into a muffin. Rachel settled on some buttered toast.

Soon after, Quinn and Santana entered the dining room, looking perfect as usual, despite their lack of sleep. Quinn's from being unable to sleep from her roommate's incessant chatter, that is until she cast a spell on them. The only time she found it acceptable was when it came from Rachel, she could listen to that sweet and sultry voice all day. And when she finally did get some quiet, all she could think about was one little diva.

Rachel stood up as they neared, feeling the sense that her presence was unwanted, but Brittany stopped her, grabbing onto her wrist.

"You don't have to go," Brittany stated, whilst Quinn and Santana took a seat next to their girls. Well, soon to be, if things worked out with Quinn and Rachel.

"Oh, no, that's fine I was planning on heading to the library before classes anyway," Rachel smiled.

"You haven't even finished your toast yet, Rach," Brittany whined.

"Not that hungry."

"Okay, I'll see you later then," knowing Rachel never did like to eat much in the morning, despite her morning routine.

* * *

><p>Rachel's schedule consisted of Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, History of Magic, and Care of Magical Creatures. Some could say she had a lot on her plate, but to others it was pretty normal and anyways, she liked the challenge. She had thought of taking Muggle Studies once, but then realized it would probably just be an easy A. Today she had Charms, History of Magic, and Astronomy.<p>

She was the first to class, just like she liked it. It gave her a chance to preview the lesson before everyone else. Soon after, students started to file in along with Professor Flitwick. Rachel's head was bowed into the Standard Book of Spells when she heard the scraping of the chair next to her. She looked up to see Santana scowling at her.

"Santana, what are you-"

"Shut it Berry, this was the only seat left," she growled. Rachel nodded, looking around the classroom to find it completely full. Class went by rather slowly for the Latina as she sat impatiently as the girl next to her answered nearly every question and exampled everything graciously. By the time class was over, she was already thinking of the different ways to murder the star while making it look like an accident. As they were leaving, Rachel was approached by a second-year Hufflepuff named Gabrielle or Avery… Santana couldn't exactly remember. Santana watched with curiosity as they shared a flirtatiously shy smile.

"Hi," Rachel said.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while," the Hufflepuff replied. Rachel laughed.

"We just got back, and I saw you two weeks ago."

"I know, but I missed you, I was thinking we could meet up sometimes soon?"

"I'd love to," Rachel grinned, hugging her one last time before departing to her next class. Santana stood there, eyebrow raised, watching as the two headed their separate ways. Santana knew that this Gabrielle or Avery chick was a roommate of Brittany's, remembering that she once interrupted her "mack-on" with Britts last year. She would ask her about the girl later.

* * *

><p>Later turned into lunch when Santana spotted Brittany at their usual spot. Luckily, neither Rachel nor Quinn were nowhere to be found. "Britt, I have a question about that one girl in your dorm, Avery or Gabrielle, whatever her name is."<p>

"It's Avery, and what about her?" Brittany smiled.

"What do you know about her and Rachel?" Santana asked, leaning forward with her hand pressed on the table, facing the blonde.

"I know that they like to make out a lot, kinda like you and me," she replied.

"Wait, what?" Santana asked.

"They actually live near each other in Oxford... and they've seen each other around and then they saw each other here at Hogwarts and they started to hang out. They kissed once last year and then they just clicked. It's purely sexual though, they chose to remain friends considering they're both into other people. They're just there for each other's sexual needs... Rachel likes to call it friends with benefits."

"So Berry's gay."

"Yeah, San I thought you knew, but why are you so interested?"

"No reason, Britt," she replied, smirking as a plan started to form in her head.


End file.
